Somewhere in the Night
by Audrey Brackett
Summary: Mulder's thoughts on his abduction.


AUTHOR: Kate Mulder  
E-MAIL: Enigma806@aol.com  
FEEDBACK: I adore it!  
TITLE: Somewhere in the Night  
SPOILERS: "Requiem" (naturally)  
ARCHIVE: Sure, just send me the link.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-Files or its characters. I'm tired of writing cutsey disclaimers right now, so accept that as it is, realize they're Chris Carter's, and be happy.  
SUMMARY: Mulder's thoughts on his abduction.  
CATEGORY/KEYWORDS: mild MulderAngst, MSR, Vignette, post-Requiem, Mulder POV  
NOTES: The title comes from the song "Somewhere in the Night", from the Quantum Leap episode "Piano Man". It's also on a single. I know Scott Bakula sang it, I forget if he wrote it. I think so. In any case, it's not mine. But it could be shippy. So I'm using it. Please don't sue. And this story was partially inspired by it, but I was thinking of doing something similar anyway, so it's not really a songfic. NoRoMos beware--shippy stuff ahead.  
  
****************  
  
"Somewhere in the Night"  
  
We've been separated by both space and circumstance, but I can still see her. I can feel her presence with me, in my cell. That's what I've come to think of it as, anyhow. Anything else would simply be too frightening.  
  
They know me. They know my strengths. They know my weaknesses. They know my secrets. They know my innermost fears. They think they can break me.  
  
But they never will. Not as long as I have my Scully.   
  
I always will. She comes to me in my dreams every night. The very first night, I was so scared...I wanted to give up. I wanted to give in. But she came to me. And she told me not to, because everything would be all right. And I accepted that on simple faith. Because I trust her.  
  
She's the only one I trust.   
  
I can still feel her presence, comforting me. I know she's looking for me. I want to come home to her so badly it hurts. But I have her cross. I have a little piece of her with me.  
  
It's no secret that I'm something of an agnostic. But I might even be a little more willing to believe in God if this is how He works. Through tiny miracles, allowing me to retain what little sanity most suppose I have left. This cross is supposed to mean that God is with me. He might be. Maybe He's coming to me as Scully...no, that's too weird a theory even for me.  
  
Tiny miracles. Somehow that phrase stays with me. I think it has something to do with something Scully wants to tell me when I come home to her. I can tell somehow that there *is* something.  
  
Yeah, maybe that's a little spooky. But that's my name, isn't it?  
  
I should never have gone toward the light. Haven't I watched enough horror movies to know that? Don't go into the light. But, like a dummy, I allowed myself to be led into their trap.  
  
Years ago, I would have seen this as a good thing. Now I just miss my Scully. Like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz, I've seen my dreamland and I just want to go home.  
  
I feel slightly guilty. I walked away from her, in a way. I'm supposed to walk *after* her. *Beside* her. But that's all changed.  
  
Oh, no. *He's* coming back. The Bounty Hunter. He's going to run more tests. Or take me to someone who will. No! I don't want to go. Please, Scully, I need you now.   
  
I clutch the cross, and I can feel the soothingness of her presence. It's probably just my all-too-active imagination, but I could swear I heard her whisper, "It's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
Not as long as we're together, right?  
  
Stay with me, Scully. I love you. I need you. We'll stay together, always.  
  
Without her, I'm nothing.   
  
I can survive this. As long as she's with me.   
  
--------------  
  
"Somewhere in the Night"  
  
Somewhere in the night,   
Inside my dreams you burn so bright...  
And I'm with you there, and everything's all right...  
Somewhere in the night  
Before the darkness turns to light...  
Let me love you there--  
Somewhere in the night.  
  
Second chances I won't get  
Wouldn't dare to hold yet.  
Everywhere I turn,  
I see your silhouette...  
And your love,   
I never will forget.  
  
Somewhere in the night,   
Inside my dreams you burn so bright...  
And I'm with you there, and everything's all right...  
Somewhere in the night  
Before the darkness turns to light...  
Let me love you there--  
Somewhere in the night.  
  
On the day I walked away,  
All the blue rolled into grey.  
Now in the dark   
Alone I lay.  
Should've stopped,  
But I could never stay.  
  
Somewhere in the night,   
Inside my dreams you burn so bright...  
And I'm with you there, and everything's all right...  
Somewhere in the night  
Before the darkness turns to light...  
Let me love you there--  
Somewhere in the night.  
  
(Scott Bakula)  



End file.
